The demand for electric powered vehicles is increasing worldwide. For example, electric cars are an upcoming, sustainable commodity, promoting green energy. The need for inexpensive, widely available sources of electric power for such vehicles is increasing. Separately, increasing levels of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere is a serious problem. The need for removing carbon dioxide from the atmosphere thus exists. The present invention provides a solution to both of these needs.